Transcendent Angel Physiology
Power to be an angel with enormous godlike power. A variety of Transcendent Physiology, an advanced variation of Angelic Physiology and an opposing power to Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *Angelic Godhood *Angelic Perfection *Ascended Angel Physiology *Angelic Deity Physiology *Angelic Supremacy *Cosmic Archangel (Gabreality only) *Supreme Celestial Being *The Prince of Angels *The Highest of The Hosts *Viceroy of Heaven Capabilities The user of this ability is a celestial being of godlike power that can easily overpower any force in existence, but still being second to the Supreme Creator. The user's power however is still to be considered utterly fearsome as it's that which no angel or any other being could ever hope to overcome or even equal. This gives the user the highest rank among the hosts of Heaven and even the potential to rule the entire universe, single-handedly with unchallengeable authority, or to even go as far as to having one's own creation, equal to the already existing one. The user is essentially the absolute pinnacle of all angels and every other sentient being, completely being unmatched by any of their kind or anything else as the Supreme Being's mightiest creation. Applications * Absolute Existence *Absolute Immortality/Flawless Indestructibility *Absolute Intelligence/Nigh Omniscience *Chaotic Form/Divine Presence *Creation *Divine Slayer/Domain Destruction *Divinity **Absolute Will **All Divine Powers *Empathic Voice *Freedom *Halo Generation/Absolute Light *Heaven Lordship **Angel Manipulation *Indomitable Will *Meta Teleportation * Omniscience *Power Anchoring *Prime Being **Primordial Force Manipulation **Singularity **Supernatural Beauty *Spiritual Perfection *Submission/Will Breaking *Supernatural Combat/Divine Combat *Supernatural Wisdom *Telekinesis *Ultimate Invincibility *Ultipotence *Wing Manifestation Associations *Archangel Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Known Users *Aiwass (A Certain Magical Index) *Metatron (Judaism) *Archangels (Supernatural) *Castiel (Supernatural); after absorbing the souls of Purgatory. *Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/''DC''' '''Comics) *Elaine Belloc (''Vertigo/DC Comics); after absorbing the Demiurgic power from Michael. *Gabreality (Wildstorm Comics) *Raziel (Shadowhunter Chronicles) *Michael (Shadowhunter Chronicles) *Seraphim (Religion) * Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) * Metatron (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery 91896-78614-gabreality.jpg|Gabreality (Wildstorm Comics), known as the Cosmic Archangel, is the leader of a group of cosmic gods named the Universals and helped create reality itself. The Lesser Yahweh.jpg|Metatron (Judaism), the prime example of a transcendent angel. Elaine.jpg|After absorbing the Demiurgic power from her father Michael, Elaine Belloc (Vertigo/DC Comics) became immensely powerful and was able to create a universe over which she was omnipotent. The_Archangels.png|The Archangels (Supernatural) are virtually omnipotent, having a vast supply of power and can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasy, portals, beings etc. Having great power and dexterity, they can easily overpower basically anything; humans, angels, pagan gods, demons, monsters, etc. They are only surpassed by God, Death, and to an extent, Castiel with the souls of Purgatory. Castiel becomes a god.png|After absorbing the 30-40 million souls of Purgatory, Castiel (Supernatural) became one of the most powerful beings in the universe, capable of overpowering and obliterating Raphael, an Archangel, and vaporize thousands of angels without effort, along with an unknown amount of humans. He also became immune to the deadly effects of an angel blade, as well as angel-proofing sigils. In this state, he could achieve virtually anything, surpassed only by God, Death and possibly Miichael & Lucifer. Spectre's defeat.jpg|Thanks to the immense Demiurgic power he holds within him, Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/DC Comics) is the second most powerful being in the DC verse. Powerful enough to defeat a near omnipotent cosmic being like Spectre. The Demiurgos.jpg|Michael shows his true power. Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) is god's infinite love and power. Metatron H.png|Metatron (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power